1. Field of the Invention
An easily implantable and stable nail-fastener for skeletal fixation to treat bone fractures and to provide support to the long bones and a method for implanting the nail-fastener.
2. Related Art
An intramedullary nail for skeletal fixation of the type to which the subject invention pertains includes a threaded fastener extending through a compression transmission device to threadedly engage the nail. The compression transmission device transmits the compressional load of the threaded fastener to the intramedullary nail during fixation. One such nail-fastener device is illustrated in U.S. Patent Application No. 2009/0326533 to Dell'Oca, which discloses a two-diameter, two-piece locking bolt. The smaller diameter portion or male part of the bolt screws into the larger diameter portion or female part of the bole and threadedly engages the nail. The female part of the two diameter locking bolt abuts the nail to establish compression between the bolt and the nail. The prior art design requires the male part to be coaxial with the female part and near hole of the cortex in the bone. Additionally, there is interdigitation of the male and female parts, thus, they are not independent of one another.